Darkness' Eyes
by Ally-Kat722
Summary: Luc was a lonely person, until SHE came into his life. But when she was taken away, his heart turns to darkness. A Keyblade wielder with a thirst for vengence and sorrow in his heart. How can this end happy?


Note: This is my second fanfic (well, actually my third, but the second is going to be posted later). I got hooked on this one while trying to add more to "The Key of Heart". I'll also be putting up an intro to Ch.4 of "Key of Heart" but I wanted to get this out first.

Once you get to know the characters, you might wonder where he went wrong. I believe that history repeats itself, no matter how hard we try not to. This task becomes impossible if you don't know the history in the first place. Sometimes we need to see things from the other side, learn to love and appreciate new things, and learn not to take the good and light for granted. Darkness is not inherently bad, it's just those associated with darkness are.

Ok, enough philosiphy for now. Enjoy this story of love, broken hearts, and a look through...

Darkness' Eyes

It was a noisy day in a typical school cafeteria, but one corner was quiet.

A boy sat at his table, mindlessly eating while staring into space. A shadow fell across him and he looked up.

"Hello. My name's Ally. I noticed you were sitting all alone. Care if I join you?" she asked.

He shrugged and scooted down a little. She set down her lunch and when it was obvious he wasn't going to talk, she turned to him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Luc."

"I've seen you in one of my classes. You're pretty smart. Do you think you could help me?"

Anger flared in his eyes. "Is that the only reason you came over here?" He asked vehemently.

"No, no. It's not that at all. I've been watching you ever since I saw you." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Something about you caught my eye and I told myself I would find out more about you, but I haven't had the courage until now." She grabbed his hand. "I like you, and I want to know you better. Please."

He nodded.

The bell rang to end lunch.

"Bye," she said as she got up and left.

Surprised, Luc followed at a slower pace, going about the rest of the day in a daze.

He got home and did his homework, but he couldn't forget about her. Laying sleepless in bed, he stared at the ceiling. He thought about Ally, the only person he had ever thought of with a name, besides himself. It was always "that girl" or "a boy" but now there was Ally.

"Was it all a dream?" he asked the darkness, and nothing but silence answered, though he felt better for having asked. Satisfied, he turned over and slept fitfully.

* * *

The next day Luc got up and went about his normal day, until he reached school.

"Hey Luc," said a voice on his left.

It was her again! It must not have been a dream! He was so surprised that he could only nod.

"So what's your first period?" she asked.

He found his voice. "Science."

"Cool. That's on the way to my class. Mind if I walk with you?"

"I don't mind."

She nodded and shifted the binder she was holding to her left side. Her right hand sought out his and at her touch, he felt something warm the inside of his cold shell. They walked hand in hand down the hallway.

When they reached his class, he was sad to see her go, but when class was over, she was there again, waiting for him after first period. Her smile was so beautiful that he had to smile back. They walked together for the rest of the day, spending as much of their time together as they could.

At the end of the day, he was disconsolate when she had to go, but he knew that he would see her tomorrow.

* * *

That night he fell asleep thinking of her. He dreamed of her. But then everything went wrong.

He was holding her, but something wrenched him away. They reached out for each other but they were being pulled further and further apart. He felt something twining itself around him. A black tentacle wrapped itself around his arm and preceded to pull him back into the darkness waiting to claim him. He felt himself giving way to the darkness; there was nothing he could do to fight it. He closed his eyes, but a bright flash caused him to open them again.

Ally was gone and the darkness was all around, but something inside him kept the darkness from taking over completely. He knew the power, the light, inside would help him find Ally again.

* * *

He woke and tried to push the dream out of his mind, but he still hurried to school so he could see her again, and make sure that the dream had not become a reality.

But he never got there. He took a back way to school, and while cutting through an alley, he saw someone. The person was wrapped in a black cloak, standing before a blank brick wall, holding a strange bronze weapon above his head. He lowered his weapon at the wall, and a strange wind blew up from nowhere, blowing his cloak back.

The shadows of the alley seemed to come alive, crawling and sliding around the walls and ground. They suddenly detached themselves from the walls and surrounded the person. They grew in size becoming dark shapes with claws and glowing yellow eyes.

The sight of the shadows and the strange, bronze, key-like weapon captivated Luc.

The shadows attacked! The person tried to fight them off with his strange weapon, but as he cut one down, more would form to take its place.

As the person moved, Luc noticed a large keyhole in the wall that the person had been looking at. As he stared at it, a door formed around it.

"What is that?" he asked shocked.

"Get out of here!" yelled the man. "It's too dangerous!"

Luc tried to move, but then the man screamed. One of the shadows had touched him on the back. Luc saw something bright, and then the man disappeared.

The shadows turned to him, and jumped at him. He jumped back, but was knocked into a wall by another shadow. He slumped to the ground and when he tried to get up, his head started to spin, and his world turned grey. His eyes threatened to close, but he forced himself to stay conscious. Through the haze, he saw one of the shadows approach him. It touched him tenderly on the chest, as though it sympathized, but it had to do what its nature demanded. He glimpsed a bright light hovering over him, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Luc," cried a voice. His vision started to clear, and he could see Ally, standing in the alleyway he had been in. She was standing in front of the door, staring at it.

"Ally! You have to go! Run! Those shadows will be coming back!" He tried to yell, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Luc, I'm sorry," said Ally, turning to face him. "This is my gift to you."

"What?" Luc started to ask, but then the door blew open, and Ally flew towards him. He tried to catch her, but she passed through him like smoke. He felt something warm and yet cold, like living moonlight, enter and permeate him, giving him a new strength and will to live.

_Will you accept the power?_ asked a voice in his head.

_Yes._ He said, not quite sure why.

Suddenly he was back in the alley, the real one, not the one of his dreams. The shadows were still there, staring at him uncomprehendingly.

Then they reacted. Some ran, turning back into shadows and disappearing into the darkness. But some moved towards the door at the end of the alley. Something told Luc that he needed to protect that door. The shadows mustn't touch it.

_Heartless. _said the voice.

The same bronze weapon that the other person had appeared in his hand.

_Keyblade..._it whispered.

A shadow rushed towards the door, and disappeared into it. The rest turned to attack him.

They jumped, heading straight for him.

The world froze.

A wrenching feeling pulled on his heart and his world twisted before it all went dark.

* * *

Luc woke in a strange place.

It was a grey, barren place. Fire pits bubbled everywhere and nothing grew, though barren trees gave evidence to past life. Strange rock formations filled the scenery, but the most interesting feature was three dormant volcanoes that seemed to be connected, making a natural fort. Luc could see a cavern opening on the side. Shrugging his shoulders, he set off for the only sign of habitation he could see.

It was a lot farther than he'd thought.

He'd been walking for a while now, and he still had a ways to go. He started thinking.

"What happened back there?" he asked the bleak orange colored sky. "Where is here? How can I get back to my world?"

He reached a slope heading up to the cavern he had seen earlier. He headed up, hoping to find the answers to his questions here.

It wasn't a cave, but a huge, black door. He knocked on the door, and it opened at his touch.

"Hello?" he asked, entering. "Is anyone here? Where is here?"

_Welcome to Twisted Realm._ said a voice. _This is Fire Plain._

Well, that's the story of Luc. Just so you know, Luc means light. Ironic isn't it? Ally isn't really me...embarassed she's more like Ali (if you know who she is). Well, more coming soon, and don't forget to R&R! I love to hear from my readers! Thanks for everything! Later!


End file.
